Water, war and will
by D' Auroral Frutalia
Summary: Water is life, death, a mystery, a drug. War is a shot of morphine & a vice. Will is a vow, a revenge, a woe- mix well to chaos. Starring: DarkEngland, ApatheticOC who's gonna be a butler, comforter & a surprise. Rating change & Pangaea in further chaps
1. Chapter 1

**A/n**: Hello everyone! Please don't be shocked if, for somehow you know that you've seen a story like this or a story similar to this before. You see, from today I decided to rewrite this story to a newer version. You see, I learned a lot of lessons about writing a prologue and stuff, so I'll apply it in this story. I deleted a story of mine, that's similar to this, and made a better version. I hope it's better though.

This is a story done with my cousin's friend PeanutbutterxJellyshipper: she's pretty awesome in her way~ and me.

Disclaimers for the Hetalia characters used and we have the right to own the following characters:

Pangaea, Atlantis, Laurasia, Gondwanaland, Panthalassa, Periwinkle and the other OCs in the story. The OCs that are going to be used in the story may be either a canonical character or non-canonical.

We also have names the Hetalia characters as fruits in this story like for example Russiaà Russberry.

Enjoy reading with me as your company for your prologue.

-I am used to separate scenes in stories, what am I?- 

_It's world war three_.

It was a fight that weakened the nations. Without even themselves knowing it, and even though it's for their strength and comfort, it _still_ weakened them. The ways they use to gain that so-called comfort was very wrong.

All they wanted now was nothing, nothing else but water.

Yes, water, you heard me. Hydrogen oxide, hydrogen dioxide, hydrogen monoxide- in what way you call it, it all leads to one compound named water.

From the early times, elders have already foretold that people, animals, plants and everything alive in this planet will sooner or later fight for clean water.

Water is life. It sustains life.

Without it can cause someone's death due to thirst.

Too much of it, is deadly. In short, water is a dangerous substance.

Everyone in this world has a drug. They take inside of them a drug. And that is water.

We all know that 75% of the planet is made of water, and you think the war idea's absurd. But excuse me~ in this 75% only .01% is drinkable, useful and French- no wait ugh, what I meant was FRESH, fresh, potable water.

And how will that .01% sustain a billion of people?

How can you be so sure that your country will be able to enough supply of water for you and your family, your love ones?

What do you think? Will you survive without this drug? And another question is… If water is out of sight what will make us live? Who, who can save us from all these? Do you know? Does someone know?


	2. Unidentified staring object

**A/n**: in the story there are so called witnesses. During the war, people were held in prisons by clusters, so if I say witness's POV, it would necessarily mean someone who is watching and has a role on the story which will be unfolded as the story resumes.

Numbers are the names of the guards.

**Chapter one: **unidentified staring object (witness1's POV)

I can see only a little light out of the window. Seeing just a bit of light makes me feel like a person locked like a criminal on a mental institute. The cell's dark and insanitary. No food and water and we're almost about to reach a week without those things, it's a miracle I'm alive and still speaking (or at least thinking). I don't know why but strangely my cellmate (who does not speak at all), doesn't feel the pain I feel.

His skin still glows like satin in the dark. His brown eyes remained clear from dirt and tears and his state shows that he's not affected by the tortures at all. His clothes are not stained even though the place is in bad shape.

_What is this guy, some kind of alien that changed its form to human to spy over this world and conquer us? _

_Perhaps, I'm just hallucinating, just imagine, almost a week without water! Oh, it's still unexplainable in science that I'm still thinking normally right now, or am I?_

Then, I suddenly hear from outside footsteps… Silent footsteps but not sneaky, so obviously it's the guards; they're just the one who's watching over the place, no one else.

I hear them talk to themselves, a few days back I hear them chuckling about the tortures that they do to my other companions on the other cells, but now they're rarely laughing.

_So, they're not laughing and the torture is even more horrible than ever, what's wrong now? _

I slowly placed my ears at the tiny crack in the wooden door of the cell. (Yeah, strangely it's wooden)

I hear the three guards speaking towards one another about something serious. I listen closely as I notice my cellmate pay attention to what I was doing.

"We've tried starving it, dehydrating it; it still remains in the same state however." I hear one say.

"What do you mean 'it'?" another man asked.

"I don't really know if it's a guy or a girl." The one who spoke earlier answered.

_Oh, they're referring to him. _

"Why don't we just hand him to the boss or something, I'm sure that would scare him."

"I know, it's not going to work, four's inside the cell watching after him, but he reports nothing's happening." A third voice appeared.

"I thought four got fired and will be executed two days from now?"

I hear my warden name being mentioned. Of course, I wasn't to be executed, I was only asked to watch over this guy and to be used as a reference of this guy really bears days without water. And strangely he does.

"Do you think he's actually a spy or a robot sent by the United States or the Soviet Union?" the guard thought to themselves.

_If this task is over, these three guards will suffer because they put me in here._

"For how many days has he been held captive again with that kind of treatment?" the second asked.

"Almost a week, sir," The third one told him, shaking the bunch of keys on his waist. "You know, if he's not a threat why don't we just dispose him, yes?" the first one snatched the keys out of the third guard's hand.

"Well, there's that but its better that we bring him to our boss, we can't decided on our own, can we?"

I know they're coming near our cell so I depart from the door and return to my bed. The silent man, who was only watching me a while ago, now stood up and looked out of the window with that blank stare of his.

"Anything will do. It's just creepy having to see his expressionless features staring at me!" the first man, arranges the keys and turns around to see the prisoner staring at them with a blank look through the window of the room.

"So, it's settled we're bringing him out to our boss. Ah wait, 1 and 2 can I ask another question?"

"What is it 3?"

"Well, the guy that we'll bring to the office, he's not a Jew right?"

"Well he's not wearing the same old garbs they wear. He doesn't seem like one either." 2 replied.

Guard 3 knocks to the door and whispers gently, "Let us in please."

The man staring blankly at the window stares to the door next then stood up and opened the door. "Do we have to tie him up?" guard 3 asked his companions.

"He doesn't seem like a threat, but maybe we should handcuff him."

The man still stares blankly at them and looks away disinterestedly, making 3 conclude, "Let's not do that, he's not interested in escaping anyway."

So they let him go first, telling him to go straight while I sneak out of our cell to ask my fellow companion from the other cells if they're receiving the same treatment.

Did you figure out what I was a while ago? I'm a line break! meanwhile (no POV of witness)

"You go meet boss, I'm leaving." Guard 3 didn't even give guard two a chance to retort or say a word. "That git," Guard 2 glared at the retreating figure.

They entered the place, as the man retained the blasé expression on his face. The man looking on the large arch window senses that someone was there to see him. He turns around, making a circle on the fur carpet below him.

He looked at the three. The guards took one step back but the man didn't.

"Oh, it's the prisoner. What a lovely surprise." England examined the man across him closely as he looked like he was well-fed, clothed and bathed.

_Like as if he was never held captive for almost a week in an unsanitary cell without food and water. _

"Sir you can have him!" guard 1 blurts out. Guard 2 convey a sigh and rephrases it. "What he meant was you have the full control over him."

The guy looked at Arthur, blinking every other minute. Neither happy nor sad his conveyed nothing but pure nothingness. He never said something in front of the man.

But then for the first time he talked at the back of his head but refused to say it in front of Arthur.

_Oh, and another guy._


	3. This is bloody awkward

**A/n: **Thank you for the person that added this story to his/her alerts list, it's well appreciated. Thank you for Stygian Vedrfolni, who gave a review~ (although, I requested that to access my skill in writing- I didn't change) still, I thank for the effort given.

Italics are thoughts of the mystery man.

Disclaimers: If I own hetalia, France would make an empire and rule the world, would you like that to happen?

I have the right to claim the OCs (list on the prologue)

Guten tag~ my name is line break, au revoir!

England lifts the man's chin slowly with his hand and inspects his face. "This one's interesting~ I'll take him." With a dark smirk he releases the man who couldn't do anything but stare at the Englishman across him.

_Who does this man think he is? _The man showed no emotion yet he was already commenting about him.

"Yes sir would you like him handcuffed?" guard 2 asks. "There will be no need for that... But give me a pair, if you please. Just in case," England took the pair.

The man stared at him in barren apathy then rolled his eyes. England stared at him from the corner of his eye and the man diverts his look to the window outside.

_Why do I feel so uncomfortable all of a sudden? _It reacted silently to itself.

Then awkward silence for the guards, that man and England, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get the car ready; we're going home." England cut off the silence, grumbling.

"Yes sir!" yelled the first guard then pulls the second one along with him in his departure. The man continues to stare vacantly. Then impassively he began by saying, "I'm going back to my cell." He began to walk slowly towards the door.

"No you're not."

This stopped him.

_This guy's insane but perhaps he has a point, maybe I just crossed the line or something…_ He looked back then thought again. _Who cares about him now? He's just making things very uncomfortable._

"Oh, I apologize for my humiliating lack of manners. I am Arthur Kirkland, the representative of the united kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland." A tongue tied pause. "And you?" he extends out his hand only to see a man staring at him defiantly.

There was once again an awkward moment as England's hand was still extended and no shake received. "Very well" Then he took a deep breath. "Let us take this opportunity to get to know each other well. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Then still the man didn't say a word about it.

"Well this is bloody awkward!" the Briton blurted out.

The man got the right word ready for this kind of comment and reaction for what he has done. He looked at Arthur straight revealing his eyes so dark and said one word that was almost inaudible, "Sorry."

"Ah, no worries chap. But do you know why you are here?"

"No." the man barked.

"Oh. Well neither do I really." Arthur sits down and pulls out an I-pad and plays angry birds.

_Humans, personified nations, nations... these guys are all the same all the same – _he was already walking away when the Englishman's statement stopped him, unfortunately again.

"You're staying here. Read a book or something..." he hands over random manga but the man puts it down, an unsatisfied look evident on his face. "Or maybe you'd like some scones?" England hands over scones and gives and expectant and overly-cheerful look

The man looked down to the scone as he sat down and started nibbling it. Eventually, he finished and stood up once again attempting to walk out of the room.

"What's the rush?" he stops playing for a while to ask, only to receive a shrug as a reply. England raises eyebrow then looks at something on the wall.

"Oh! Flying Mint Bunny! How nice to see you, this is ah new friend, uh- I don't know his name, no..." England trails off as the bunny says, "Hi England~" the bunny brushes against England and stares at the man.

And there was silence.

"It's okay to have sweet creatures flying around while talking to them. Than talking to, yourself," The man sat at a nearby chair and looked down. _But still you're an idiot_

"I know, right? People usually think I'm batty or something." England pats the bunny and looks at the man who still remained emotionless.

The bunny sat on Pangaea head, "Hello~"

"Hi." He answered with an impassive stare.

"The car's ready sir" One of the guards blurted out.

"Oh, okay. Come on, let's go." he signals to the man and he followed him eventually.


	4. The nameless

**A/n: **Sadly, I don't anymore know how to determine the grammar errors in my story; I'm purely expecting the word processor to correct my mistakes, although yeah, sometimes the processor itself is also wrong. But, don't worry I'll try to write accurately. PeanutbutterxJellyshipper need help! Please!

Anyways thank you for the reviewers who are very patient and kind to review here~

Unfortunately I still don't own hetalia~ but I don't have plans to own it

Italics are once again portraying the man's unsaid thoughts.

Have a happy new year everyone~

The man follows the man ahead of him. He was still silent, as he is always until they arrived to the place where the car was.

"You can stay at the back, I guess…" England told him as he hops into the front seat. The man opens the door, goes in and closes it.

_Well, even though he talks to those cute creatures of his, I think he's even worse than those people stuck in a solitary confinement. Maybe, we're both insane; I'm talking to myself after all. _

He tries to look furtively towards the front of the car to see England; unfortunately he too, was looking at him. He turns aside and closes his eyes, erasing all of those thoughts he was thinking about a while ago. Eventually he fell unintentionally asleep and dead to the world.

After a while, the car turns to a stop in front of a simple but huge house. It doesn't seem to leave the man astonished though.

"Uhh, here we are... It's not much but please… make yourself comfortable. I had a room prepared for you; It's on the second floor, second room." He instructed.

The man stared naturally as a blonde approached them. "Oh hey Artie, who's this?"

"Hmn oh, he's my friend. Do you mind showing him to his room Alfred? The UN called me again. What about you?" he checks his phone.

And once again the man strayed off again.

_Finally, I think I could get used to this… exploring freely and- _

"Hi~~ Can you tell me your name? I'm Alfred/ America. THE HERO! Can we be friends? Are we already friends? What do you think of Artie? He's so boring right? Hey, hey, let's do something! Do you play COD? Do you like Naruto? Would you like some donuts instead? Or a hamburger?" the blonde who showed up before them a while ago was flailing around ecstatically now…

Because of the fast speech the blonde made… it took the man a while to process everything while they were walking.

_His name is America, also Alfred and he's the so-called hero… He's asking me about Arthur and for something to do… He's offering something too… And he's asking for my name… _

_My name… _

_My name… _

_My name… _

It repeated in his mind like an echo made by the footsteps he take in one of those dark caverns.

Then his eyes widened, "Hi. Um, I'm please to meet you America~"

Then America gasped. "OMG REALLY SO AM I! Hey dude you don't need to speak so formally, I'm not Arthur anyways! Hahahah! So what's your name?"

The man pauses and finds a way to at least escape the question without showing the struggle he's doing to escape it.

After that America bumps into door, leaving a dent in the door, "Oops here's your room."

_I have to distract him… at least to make him stay away from that … lousy question of his about my name. _

"Come on dude, "

"Do you stay here alone when Arthur's away?" the man had a rough start, and that was for sure.

"Nah, I have my own home actually, I just like bothering Artie 'cuz he's so fun when he gets mad! Haha~" the man nods at this, "How about you? Where do you live? How does it look like?" he returns the question, interest obviously lingering around his head.

"Ours is bigger. And yours is…" He mumbled and looks at Alfred, who in return gave him a quizzical look. "Eh, well it's bigger I guess. Actually, it was Arthur who gave it to me... Are you a nation too? What's your name? You haven't told me yet~" he was now pouting.

_Now I'm damned trap. _

Involuntarily the worried man found himself speaking.

"You guess."

"Aw... Can't you give me a clue, like, the first letter of your name? Maybe even last name if that's what you want~" he pleads.

"Now that you've mentioned it… I don't really have a name. Seriously, I mean it." He replies with a blank stare.


End file.
